falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Jaime Palabras
|tag skills = |level =1 |derived = |edid =Jaime |baseid = |refid = |age = Late 20's}} |content2= |content3= }} Jaime Dexter PalabrasFallout 3 Official Game Guide is a crazed ghoul in the Virulent Underchambers of the Dunwich Building and can be found worshiping a strange obelisk alongside a group of several feral ghouls in 2277. Background Jaime was born in the mid-Wastelands to a ranger. His father returned to camp from an expedition with a thick book, bound in odd black leather and stamped with strange glyphs. Convinced the book would fetch a high price, his father traveled to the Capital Wastes to unsuccessfully offer it to the Brotherhood of Steel Scribes. Despondent, Jaime's father vowed to return the book "to its source."Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Parts of Jaime's personal journal can be found as audiologs spread throughout the building. The transcripts reveal that he was a traveler in his late twenties who set out searching for his father after he left him alone in a hospital and "went crazy" after acquiring a mysterious book (the Krivbeknih). Jaime tracked his father south from an unknown location across vast distances.Jaime.txt: For age, see director's notes in numerous curly brackets He eventually fell in with another group of travelers who, as it turns out, were violent raiders. It was not long until they killed a family for a "sack of rotten vegetables." Jaime secretly resolved to get away from this dangerous group as soon as possible. The opportunity to escape presented itself when the raiders prepared to attack a group of traders. Jaime turned on the raiders, earning the thanks of the traders. Grateful, the trader group told him where his father was headed. Following his father's trail Jaime headed to the Dunwich Building. He eventually found his father who had, by that time, become a ghoul. In his audiologs, he recalls hearing the raiders tell "spook stories" about "zombies" inside, which were apparently true. Afterward, Jaime picked up a strange book his father had been keeping and decided to rest against an unusual obelisk in the bottom of the building. Upon awakening, he had begun the process of mutating into a ghoul due to the radiation emitted from the obelisk (you can hear Jaime mutating at the end of Jaime's personal journal entry 08 and throughout entry 09). Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Inventory Notes * He is one of only nine named characters in the base game to have "Very Evil" Karma. * He is completely unarmored. * He is always hostile. Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Jaime Palabras appears only in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes * The plot line is a reference to the Cthulhu mythos of writer H.P. Lovecraft, and especially his short story, The Dunwich Horror. (According to a terminal in the building, the company owning the building was named "Dunwich Borers.") * Jaime's full name is a reference to Charles Dexter Ward. *Abdul Alhazred who is mentioned in Jaime's Personal journal #9 is a fictional character created by American horror writer H. P. Lovecraft. He is the so-called "Mad Arab" credited with authoring the fictional book Kitab al-Azif (the Necronomicon), and as such is an integral part of Cthulhu Mythos lore. Category:Fallout 3 ghoul characters de:Jaime Palabras es:Jaime Palabras pl:Jaime Palabras ru:Хайме uk:Хайме